


Soft

by wench_fics (WeasleyWench)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeasleyWench/pseuds/wench_fics





	Soft

**Title:** Soft  
 **Author:** **Reader:** **Cover Art:** **Beta:** \- who is brilliant and catches so many things, even if I am a bit lazy sometimes and don't correct them. We all know I'm not English. :)  
 **Summary:** How many more dark nights will Harry have to wander the corridors of Hogwarts, trying to discover where Draco spends his every spare moment? When their paths finally cross, there’s only one thing in Harry’s mind. Set during book 6. Mostly HBP compliant.  
 **Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Harry/Draco  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Warnings:** angst, non-con (some sexual content)  
 **Length:** 01:03:08  
 **Notes:** Many thanks to for allowing me to read this story. I've always loved it. Music: Una limosna por el amor de dios by John Williams.

  


  
[Story Text](http://www.thehexfiles.net/viewstory.php?sid=5118) | [Soft](http://www.mediafire.com/download/43ijua81vile4vm/01_%5BHP%5D_Soft_by_Calanthe.mp3) Download (55 MB) | [Audio Book File (36MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/87la6ku9rk4u72t/Soft.m4b)  



End file.
